Hannah Rose
Name: Hannah Rose Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Video games (RPGs mainly), and reading. She doesn't have any particular preferences on what she reads, she just picks up whatever interests her at the moment. Appearance: Hannah is about average height for a girl her age, and rather skinny looking. Her hair is black, a bit on the curly side and reaching down to her shoulders and obscuring most of her forehead. She wears a pair of glasses with small rectangular frames, and her eyes are a chestnut brown. She wears a couple of scars on her face, mainly her left cheek, from when she was attacked by a stray dog when she was young. On top of her head she wears a plain black wool beret, one she insists on wearing every day for good luck. Besides the beret, she went on the trip wearing a black hooded jacket and a dark red long-sleeved shirt with a picture of a white ankh just below the collar, along with a pair of faded black jeans and brown shoes. Biography: Until the third SOTF ACT, Hannah had lived a relatively normal, angst-free life, other than being attacked by a stray dog on the way home from school one day when she was young, leaving her with a few scars and a deathly fear of dogs. Her family isn't really anything interesting to speak of; her father is a used car salesman and her mother is a stay-at-home mom. One of her key traits emerged around the time of the dog attack, as Hannah used to be a habitual liar, frequently getting in trouble because of it. Her parents then proceeded to beat it into her head (not literally of course) how wrong it was to lie and how she should always tell the truth. While she eventually took this lesson to heart, she took it too far, becoming brutally honest and having a complete lack of tact. Being quick to point out the flaws in others, as well as the little things about people that annoy her (not that she really had anything against these people, she just couldn't help but voice her opinions,) she had no problem making her share of enemies at school, and other students were reluctant to approach her. She had no problem with it, though, as she preferred to be alone most of the time. One day, Hannah went into a test she was sure she was going to fail wearing a black beret her parents had bought thinking it would look cute on her, and not only miraculously aced the test, actually started to do better in the class the test was for. She has since started wearing the beret everyday, thinking of it as a good luck charm (even going so far as to jokingly refer to it as her "magic hat.") Though she tries hard on occasion, Hannah has pretty much given up on finding any real plans for the future at the moment, figuring that she'll just live in the moment and eventually she'll get an idea of what she wants to do with her life. As her best subjects are Health and Science, she thinks that she'll eventually pick something related to one of those. Advantages: Hannah is fairly quick. She won't be winning any marathons any time soon, but she can certainly hold her own against some of her more swift-of-foot classmates. She has a impressive knowledge of first aid, having studied it intensely for a short period of time to try and help her decide on a career. Also, though whether the credibility of her "magic hat" is questionable, it could give her enough confidence to take risks where risks need to be taken (though she has enough common sense not to do anything too outlandish.) Also, people who know Hannah and her brutal honesty might be more willing to trust her (if they're willing to put up with her, that is.) Disadvantages: As stated before, Hannah's complete lack of tact has gained her a number of enemies. It's unlikely that she'd be able to befriend anyone who didn't already know her (and is willing to put up with her.) Hannah isn't very strong, and so might have difficulty handling the heavier kinds of weapons. Hannah is also fairly nearsighted, and though she wears glasses to correct that, if they are lost or broken she would have considerable trouble handling guns or making out things in the distance. Designated Number: Female Student no. 63 The above biography is as written by Super Llama. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Rusty Spoon Conclusions: *There is no conclusion for this biography, but instead, multiple stick figures drawn across the bottom of the page with their collars exploding and the words "Haha!" written above them.* Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Quincy Archer Collected Weapons: Rusty spoon (issued weapon, thrown away), Ballistic Baton + Riot Shield (from Pascal Stonely, riot shield broken and discarded), Scimitar (from Jordan Redfield) Allies: Neil Sinclair, Dominica Shapiro, Matt Wittany, Dorian Ibanescu, Quincy Archer, Warren Pace, Denise Dupuis, Jordan Redfield, Mark Tavarian Enemies: Bobby Jacks, J.R. Rizzolo, Quincy Archer Mid-Game Evaluation: Hannah spend the first five days of the game running and hiding, unsure of what she should do, until finally she reached the barracks. It was there that she encountered quite the large group: Quincy Archer, Warren Pace, Denise Dupuis, Shane Rafferty, Mark Tavarian, Jonathan Lancer, and the remnants of SADD: Neil Sinclair, Dominica Shapiro, Matt Wittany, Dorian Ibanescu, Ivan Roeghmills, and Dennis McDonald. Deciding that she'd have a much better chance of survival with a group than by herself, Hannah tried to appeal to Neil to let her join SADD, but was interrupted when Bobby Jacks appeared on the scene, resulting in a massive standoff between him and pretty much everyone in the area with a gun. Hannah quickly hid inside one of the buildings (only leaving for a brief moment to rescue Ivan, who had collapsed soon after arriving.) Eventually, the situation was defused, and Neil called for SADD, as well as anyone wanting to join, to meet up with him. Hannah ran to get to where Neil was, trying to stay out of Bobby's way, and the group was suddenly greeted by Arthur Williams, who offered SADD a potential way off the island with his assigned weapon, a cell phone. However, just as the situation had finally calmed down, it suddenly went to hell a second time, when Ivan finally regained conciousness, staggering out of the building where he had been taken and accidentally bumped into Bobby, who was passing through to leave the area. Bobby mistook this as a surprise attack from SADD, and took Ivan hostage, shooting and killing Arthur, who had rushed out to try and save Ivan, and then shooting and killing Andy McCann, who was unlucky enough to stumble into the area right next to Bobby, before finally slitting Ivan's throat and making his getaway. After the shock of seeing three new dead bodies(including the boy she had risked her life to save just moments ago), and realizing that staying with SADD meant she was at the mercy of any gun-toting crazy looking to make a name for themselves, Hannah fell into despair, ready to just lie down and give up, convinced that she was dead the moment she set foot on the island. However, a speech from Neil, attempting to rally SADD, managed to lift Hannah's spirits, convincing her that if she stayed with SADD, there was a chance she'd be able to escape the island alive. After being accepted into the group, Hannah followed after them towards the chapel. As soon as she reached it, though, exhaustion got the better of her and she passed out. She later came to inside the chapel, having been carried in by Warren. After being caught up on the announcements, and that Neil, Dominica and Matthew had won the daily BKA (though only Dominica and Matthew had left to retrieve their new weapons,) Hannah went into one of the back rooms to change clothes, and on the way back out spotted the bodies of Pascal Stonely and Antonio Legarda. Taking a baton and riot shield that was nearby the bodies, she realized that one had managed to easily pull the collar off of the other, and began to wonder if there was a way to simply pull off the collars fast enough to avoid injury. Before she could relay this information to Neil, though, she found out that he had left to check on Matt and Dominica, the two of them having been gone for an unusually long period of time. Telling what she had discovered to Quincy and Warren, the interim leaders, instead. Her attention then turned to the three of the chapel's other occupants, James Ellet, Morgan Ackland, and Joe Cande, who was unconcious on one of the pews. Noticing Morgan's lack of a weapon, she went to remove the wooden stake that was impaled in Pascal and handed it to Morgan to use as a weapon before offering to help James tend to Joe. However, she found out that Joe didn't have a pulse and, rather disturbed by the fact, went outside for some fresh air. It was then that she was approached by Edgar Hoskins. Initially suspicious of him, she listened as Edgar tried to convince her of him not being a player...until he was suddenly shot in the head by a real killer, J.R. Rizzolo, who then turned his gun on her before making a break for it. The bullets missed her, though just barely, destroying her riot shield, and one of them rebounding off her baton to hit Joe in the neck, killing him for sure. Throughly freaked out by her near-death encounter, Hannah quickly left the premises, Quincy and Warren chasing after her. She eventually made her way to the Lagoon, where Quincy and Warren finally caught up to her. It was then that they were approached by Jordan Redfield and Mark Tavarian, who, after finding out that they were members of SADD, tried to join the group. Quincy let them in, if not for anything other than human shields, and told the group his suspicions of a virus wreaking havoc in the terrorist's systems, explaining the loud "SHORYUKEN!" that had resounded throughout the island a few days ago, as well as the lack of announcements recently. The five of them then left for the Hospital, where SADD's BKA weapons were supposed to have been dropped off. However, as soon as they arrived, they were greeted by the beeping of their collars, signalling the area as a dangerzone, though it wasn't supposed to be (proving that there was something wrong with the terrorist's systems.) They then eventually made it to the Sea Cliffs, where they encountered an edgy Dorian Sanders, who quickly pointed a gun at them. While the others tried to defuse the situation, they were suddenly interuppted by the morning announcements, in which Danya gleefully announced Neil's death. Utterly destroyed by the revelation, she watched as Quincy suddenly turned on the group, knocking Warren to the ground and stealing his gun. Noticing Jordan rushing to attack Quincy, she grabbed the scimitar he left behind and joined in, furious at Quincy for betraying then. Her attack was cut short, however, when Quincy shot her in the stomach, leaving her with just enough time to apologize for her uselessness before passing away. Post-Game Evaluation: Another piece of fodder. It would've been interesting to see her snap, though. Too bad she had to go and bring a sword to a gunfight. Memorable Quotes: "Alright, listen...you've looked after me before, right? I mean, there's no way I survived this long without some luck. I really, REALLY don't want to die, especially in a place like this, and I'm sure you don't want to be left in a place like this either, so let's look after each other, all right? Just...just don't let me down." - Hannah talks to her lucky hat. "Y...you're right. I don't want to just survive. I know if I try to just survive, then I don't stand a chance. I know if I tried to play the game I wouldn't stand a chance. I was dead the second I was put on this island. But I don't want to die. And I don't want to kill anybody. I just want to live. I'll do anything, anything you want me to do. I just want to live." -Hannah swears her loyalty to SADD ""I'm sorry...I was so...useless..." -Hannah's final words Other/Trivia *Hannah's hat was originally just a regular hat, but during her design her handler finally decided to make it a lucky hat that she talks to, because he thought it was funny. *The official explanation for Hannah talking to her hat is that she does it to try and cope with the stress of being kidnapped and put in the SOTF ACT. *In the post in Sound and Fury where Hannah remembered what she knew about Dorian Ibanescu, her handler had accidentally written about Dorian Sanders instead, having gotten the two mixed up. *In keeping with her handler's habit of making the name of every thread one of his characters starts a reference to a single band, Hannah's official band is Radiohead (though the only thread she has started so far is Weird Fishes.) *Hannah was the first person of all the ones who died at The Sea Cliffs not to end up in the water. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Hannah, in chronological order. V3: *Sound and Fury *The Science of Selling Yourself *Weird Fishes *Guns For Show, Knives For A Pro Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Hannah Rose. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students